Ben 10: Forgotten Heroes
Plot Ben was invited to the hall of Fame with catch, he must show all his transformations from six years ago to now in celebration for the alien heroes. Then, Will Harangue freed Eon and the forgotten transformation to fasley blame Ben for better ratings. Now, they want to destory Ben and Earth. Characters Main Characters *'Ben Tennyson' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal): Hero of the Ultimatrix. *'Gwen Tennyson' (voiced by Tara Strong): Ben's cousin. In this movie,she let Ben know that the heroes he never used for so long will end being locked to him or worse. *'Kevin E. Levin '(voiced by Greg Cipes): Gwen's boyfriend, Ben's old rival and best friend. *'Max Tennyson': Ben and Gwen's grandpa, he was only mention about going for mission on Luna Lobo and Khoros. Villains *'Eon' (Jonathan Adams): Leader of the Forgotten Heroes, he tells the transformation how Ben that thinks their powers are useless from six years ago to now. That they should be replacing Ben 10 as heroes of Earth, which he tricked them to help him conquer Earth. *'Alien X': Second-in-Comannd of the Forgotten Heroes. *'Greymatter '(voiced by Richard Horvitz): Ben's Galvin hero and now, Forgotten Heroes' scientist. He hate the times that he didn't want used his wisdom for situations and condsider him a Moronic ape. *'Ripjaws' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): Ben's Piscciss Volann and now, Forgotten Heroes' water warrior. He hates him for not using for right moments and was the third to be free. *'Wildvine '(voiced by Jim Ward): Ben's Florauna and now, Forgotten Heroes' jungle fighter. He able to defeat Spidermonkey and apologized to him, (reffering to Ben's transformation than him.) *'Benwolf' (voiced by Tara Strong): Ben's Loboan and now, Forgotten Heroes' tracker. He has strong jealously against Wildmutt and wanted prove worthy warrior. Mention he thought Gwen as annoying brat from the Original series. *'Benmmumy '(voiced by Richard Green): Ben's Thep Khufan and now, Forgotten Heroes' retriever. He seem dislike him and push him out of the way than hurtting him. *'Benvicktor' (voiced by Michael Dorn): Ben's Transylian and now, Forgotten Heroes' mechanic. He and Greymatter are friends, working together and carry him around. *'Ditto '(voiced by Rob Paulsen): Ben's Splixson and now, Forgotten Heroes' scout and trickster. He seen messing and pranking Ben. *'Eyeguy': Ben's Opticoid and now, Forgotten Heroes' spy. He thoughted Ben as a immature brat and end up helping by going in the Ultimatrix. *'Will Harangue' (voiced by John DiMaggio): A loud-voiced television newscaster who loathes Ben and reason of his forgotten transformations got freed. He did that to blame Ben again and get the get the glory, until, Eon thanks for freeing them on live television and he gets fired. At the end of the Will is hated by everyone and get sued from letter by Azmuth. Alien Used *'Rath '(2x) *'Goop '(defeated by Greymatter, he desable his gravity disk.) *'Amphibian' *'Swampfire '(defeated by Wildvine.) *'Water Hazard '(defeated by Benvicktor.) *'Wildmutt '(defeated by Benwolf.) *'Heatblast' *'Lodestar' *'Alien X' (regained to defeated Eon.) *'Graviton '(first appearance.) *'Shocksquatch '(also defeated by Benvicktor.) Category:Ben 10